This invention-relates, in general, to object-oriented computing environments and, in particular, to providing a distributed, object-oriented computing environment that is reliable, secure, transactional and workload managed.
Object-oriented technology continues to be an
increasingly-important tool for use in building portable application code that can be readily used and reused. A basic premise of object-oriented technology is the use of objects. An object is a run-time entity with a specific set of instance methods and variables associated therewith.
In an effort to enhance the usability, portability, reliability and interoperability of objects, certain standards have been created. One group responsible for such standardization is referred to as the Object Management Group (OMG), which is a consortium of different corporations, businesses and users interested in promoting object-oriented technology.
The Object Management Group has taken great steps in its standardization efforts. For example, the OMG is responsible for the creation of an object request broker (ORB), which is used to provide communications between clients and servers of a computing environment. The ORB is based upon an architecture touted by OMG and referred to as the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA).
One goal of the OMG is to provide distributed object-oriented applications and systems that coincide with the needs and desires of the ever-changing computing industry. This goal includes supporting multi-vendor, global heterogeneous networks.
Although efforts have been made to meet the goals of the Object Management Group, and of the object-oriented industry as a whole, further enhancements are still needed. For example, a need exists for a distributed object-oriented computing environment that is reliable, secure, transactional and workload managed.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method of constructing a server instance of a computing environment. The method includes, for example, providing a first region of the server instance, the first region being used to perform one or more privileged functions, and wherein the server instance supports object-oriented technology; and providing a second region of the server instance, the second region being used to perform one or more non-privileged functions, wherein the privileged functions and the non-privileged functions are separate.
In one example, the first region includes at least a portion of an object request broker. The portion is usable in communicating with one or more clients coupled to the server instance. In a further example, the second region includes at least another portion of the object request broker. The at least another portion performs different capabilities then the first portion.
In another example, a plurality of second regions is provided. Further, workload among the plurality of second regions is balanced using a workload manager coupled to one or more of the plurality of second regions.
In a further example, the first region is located within a separate address space then the second region.
In another aspect of the present invention, a server instance of a computing environment is provided. The server instance includes, for example, a first region being used to perform one or more privileged functions, and wherein the server instance supports object-oriented technology, and a second region being used to perform one or more non-privileged functions, wherein the privileged functions and the non-privileged functions are separate.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a system of constructing a server instance of a computing environment is provided. The system includes, for example, means for providing a first region of the server instance, the first region being used to perform one or more privileged functions and wherein the server instance supports object-oriented technology; and means for providing a second region is of the server instance, the second region being used to perform one or more non-privileged functions. The privileged functions and non-privileged functions are separate.
In a further aspect of the present invention, an article of manufacture including at least one computer usable medium having computer readable program code means embodied therein for causing the constructing of a server instance of a computing environment is provided. The computer readable program code means in the article of manufacture includes, for instance, computer readable program code means for causing a computer to provide a first region of the server instance; and computer readable program code means for causing a computer to provide a second region of the server instance. The first region is used to perform one or more privileged functions, and the second region is used to perform one or more non-privileged functions. The privileged functions and the non-privileged functions are separate.
The present invention advantageously provides integrity, application isolation, enhanced transaction recovery time and effective workload management.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.